This proposal is aimed at determining if drinking to cope with stress contributes significantly to heavy drinking and resultant problems among black compared to white men and women. While hypertension has been identified as a major alcohol-related health problem, especially among blacks, the possible confounding effect of psychosocial stress need to be examined to evaluate their contribution, if any, to this important health issue. We will survey drinking patterns, alcohol-related problems, stress factors, blood pressure, etiologic factors in hypertension, and sociodemographic characteristics in a representative sample of black and white adults. A probability sample of low, middle, and high income black and white adults weighted to be representative of the household population in a Northeast industrialized Standard Metropolitan Statistical Area will be drawn, using blocks listed according to 1980 census data (N=2,000). Randomly selected respondents will be interviewed regarding their alcohol consumption, alcohol-related problems and sociodemographic characteristics. Stress factors to be surveyed include sources of stress, recent life events, chronic life strains, and diminishment of self; mediators of stress, social supports and locus of control; and manifestations of stress, anxiety, depression, psychological distress and well-being. Blood pressure, height, weight, and etiologic factors in hypertension will also be measured. Categorical expressions of dependent drinking patterns, alcohol-related problems and stress factors will be cross tabulated with independent sociodemographic characteristics and race in three dimensions and controlled for age and sex when confounded. Interactions between independent variables will be examined with multiple regression techniques. Theoretical models of the relationships between stress factors and drinking to cope with stress will be analyzed, according to race, using multiple regression to examine the form and strength of the relationships and path analytic techniques to elucidate direct and indirect variable relationships. Etiological factors in hypertension, including race, psychosocial stress, and alcohol intake will be regressed on blood pressure. These studies will provide information essential to the development of prevention and treatment programs in this high-risk population and baseline data to evaluate their effectiveness.